


What Happens When Steve Returns

by TripleZero



Series: DMIOEL [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, M/M, brock rumlow - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleZero/pseuds/TripleZero
Summary: Steve Rogers comes back into James' life.





	1. Chapter 1

  
“He’s alive?” James croaks hoarsely as drops down into a chair, looking at his hands. The fact that Steve Rogers is alive barely even registers in his mind. Memories of when he was first captured by the Russians surface and he has only recently begun to remember that time. Remember things like how he had silently pleaded for Steve to come and save him like he had the last time. James looks up at Brock. “He’s alive?” he repeats, not able to articulate the feelings of guilt and hope and shame and excitment and dread that war in his mind.  
  
“Yeah, Baby. He is. He’s in New York. Apparently, they tried to set things up to look like he was still in the 40’s. Didn’t work out so good for them,” Brock tries to joke but is not surprised when all he gets is a blank look. A surge of resentment towards Rogers wells up in him.  
  
After a few long moments Brock’s words sink in and he gives a wry smile. “What idiot thought that’d work?” he laughs hollowly. “Oh god," he mutters, looking back down at his hands. His metal hand seems to be mocking him, reminding him of all he has lost. He so desperately wants to see Steve again, but he does not know how he will ever face Steve after all he has done.  
  
“Hey. They’ll arrange for you to see him if you want…” Brock trails off when James shakes his head frantically. “Or not.” He starts to reach out to brush James’ hair out of his face but stops when James flinches back ever so slightly. The resentment burns in his chest even though he knows that what has happened to James is not all Rogers’ fault. If he was being honest with himself he would acknowledge that the resentment is partly due to jealousy and the fear of losing James to Rogers but Brock does not want to be honest with himself at the moment.  
  
James stands quickly and crosses over to the counter. His hands tremble slightly as he pours himself a glass of water - even the metal one. Emotions rage in him, ranging from anger at Steve never coming back for him to fear about what Steve’s reaction will be when he learns about James’ past. He tries to down the water but ends up spilling some of it down his front. He sets the glass down before he ends up breaking it by accident.  
  
Brock’s phone rings, causing them both to jump. He checks the ID, sees that it is S.H.I.E.L.D., and answers tersely. He glances at James and sees that he has turned to watch Brock. Brock moves closer to James so that he can hear the conversation better without Brock having to put the phone on speaker. Sitwell is on the other end of the line and informs Brock that he and James are to report tomorrow morning to be debriefed as they are flying Captain Rogers in DC the day after tomorrow.  
  
Once Brock has ended the call he sets his phone on the counter top and slowly reaches out to rub a hand up James’ flesh arm. “Come here," he murmurs gently and waits for James to decide what he wants but he is pleased when he moves closer and wraps both arms around Brock’s waist. “Hey there, Baby,” he coos while wrapping his arms around James’ shoulders. James just hums in response and rests his chin against Brock’s shoulder.  
  
They stay together like this for several minutes, Brock’s hands roaming over James’ back in soothing circles. A small moan escapes James when Brock’s fingers tangle in his hair and massage over his scalp. He tilts his head and presses his face against Brock’s neck when his fingers trail down his neck and back up. “Feels nice," he murmurs as a shiver courses down his spine when Brock’s fingers stroke over a sensitive spot.  
  
“How about I fix us dinner?” Brock offers. “And we can talk if you want.” He grins and chuckles a little when James just presses his face harder against his neck and tightens his arms around his neck. He keeps stroking over James’ head and shoulders until James pulls back a little.  
  
“I could eat,” James says. He plants a kiss on Brock’s shoulder before he finally takes a step back. “Do we still have some of the soup Jack sent over?” A grin surfaces at the small pout that graces Brock’s face. “Later," he promises before returning to the thought of food. "Oh come on, that stuff was good. And besides, less to clean up.”  
  
“Mhmm.” Brock’s attempt at a glare is ruined by the fact that he can’t keep the grin off his face. It is good to see James grinning. “I think there’s soup left,” Brock offers as he turns to check the fridge while James fetches a couple bowls from the cupboard. “Enough for both of us," he announces pulling out the container.  
  
The soup heats up quickly and they sit across from each other to eat. Neither of them speak - James lost in musings about Steve, and Brock worrying about what will happen when James reunites with Steve. He knows that James has been happy here with him but he and Steve have even more history. After all, Steve did raid a Hydra base for Bucky. “Jack is a good cook,” James’ voice cuts through Brock’s thoughts. “He is,” He agrees with a nod.  
  
James finishes his soup before Brock does and he distracts himself from thoughts of the future by studying his lover. It is not hard to see that Brock is getting lost in thought again but he is not entirely sure why. “I know what my problem is, but why are you all out of sorts?” he asks suddenly. A grin almost spreads across his lips when Brock startles but he keeps his face neutral.  
  
“What?” Brock asks, looking up at James and feeling a little intimidated by the intent look on James’ face coupled with the unnatural stillness of his body. Honestly, he has seen a similar look on James’ face during missions that rarely end well for whoever gets in James’ way and while Brock is no slouch when it comes to combat, he knows that he could never hope to go one on one with James. “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
  
“Sorry,” James apologizes and shifts in his chair. “But tell me why you are acting like - I don’t know... What’s bothering you?” He leans forward and puts both elbows on the table to rest his chin on his hands, making sure to keep the cloth place mat under his metal elbow so he does not scratch the table again.  
  
“Why are you worried about me? I should be asking how you are. Rogers was your friend and now he’s apparently back and kicking,” Brock retorts, not really wanting to discuss his feelings. He picks up his bowl and stands. “Give me your bowl,” he orders even though he is already reaching for it.  
  
“Because then I don’t have to think about how I’m feeling,” James says while handing his bowl over to Brock and standing. “Which I don’t want to do right now.” He moves to stand behind Brock when Brock sets the dishes in the sink and starts running water in them.  
  
“Right. So we just ignore everything until tomorrow when SHIELD makes you go see a shrink…” Brock glances over his shoulder as he starts washing the bowls.  
  
“Mhmm,” James hums his agreement and steps closer so he can wrap his arms around Brock’s waist and rest his chin on his shoulder. He turns his head so he can nuzzle at Brock’s neck.  
  
The day’s worth of stubble on James’ face tickles, drawing a smile from Brock. He brings his shoulder up and tilts his head towards James to get him to stop rubbing on him. “How about you make yourself useful and dry the dishes, hmm?”  
  
“Rather give you a hickey and beard burn,” James tells him while shifting quickly enough to nuzzle at the other side of Brock’s neck before he can be shrugged off again. He is glad that Brock actually chuckles when he sucks on the ticklish spot under his ear. He lets go of Brock’s neck with a laugh when Brock flicks water at him but keeps his arms around his waist.  
  
“Off,” Brock demands, giving James a light nudge with his elbow. “If we are going to procrastinate being responsible than I’d rather do it in bed.” He sets the dishes in the dish rack to dry. A part of him is glad that James does not want to talk but a part of him is still concerned about what will happen when Steve Rogers walks back into James’ life.  
  
“Bed, hm?” James lets Brock before he plants a light kiss on his lips. “I like the sound of that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Post-orgasmic bliss does not last long for either Brock or James. The sex had been good but there was still the anxiety in both of them that kept it from being great.  
  
Once Brock feels like moving again, he rolls away from James and lurches to his feet. “Gonna grab a towel,” he says, patting James’ hand when James groans and reaches for him. “Back in a moment.” While wetting down the cloth to clean them both up with he runs a hand through his hair with a small sigh of frustration. He could tell that James’ mind was not completely focused on him, something that he cannot fault James for since Brock’s own mind had been straying to the upcoming days.  
  
James rolls onto his back and throws his flesh arm over his eyes while waiting for Brock to return. A little guilt eats at him as he is sure that Brock could tell that he had been a bit preoccupied during sex. He thinks that maybe they do need to talk before falling asleep, which makes him grumble a bit under his breath. The bed dips when Brock climbs back on. “Welcome back,” he chirps in an attempt to lighten the mood without moving the arm from his face.  
  
“Cheeky brat,” Brock mutters affectionately. He uses the damp towel to clean James up and then chucks it towards the bathroom door. He turns back towards James and pauses to just take in the sight of his lover stretched out on his back. “So beautiful,” he murmurs as he reaches out and strokes James’ side.  
  
James hums in response, finally moving his arm to look up at Brock. “You trying to sweet talk me?" he chuckles. "Come here.” He holds his arms out, craving the intimacy with Brock but eye contact is putting him on edge.  
  
Brock cannot resist James’ request, leaning over James so he can slide his arms under James’ shoulders. After planting a soft kiss to James’ lips he rolls them so James is sprawled across his chest. He has to reach up and pull the few strands of James’ hair that have gotten caught in his mouth. “I know I’d miss your long hair, but I wouldn’t miss it getting stuck in my mouth.”  
  
James just laughs. “You and me both,” he admits as he snuggles tighter against Brock. “So, about tomorrow,” he begins but is not entirely sure what to say but he hopes that if he starts talking then Brock may take over.  
  
“Yeah?” James merely sighs so Brock continues. “You going to be alright seeing Rogers again?” his voice is a little flatter than he had intended when he finally speaks up.  
  
James frowns at Brock’s tone and lifts his head up to look at him. “Are you jealous? We - Steve and I weren’t…together," he asks. He has heard the rumors about that but he had not thought that Brock believed them.  
  
“No. I…I’m just worried about what will happen when you two meet up again," he tries to explain but his explanation sounds lame even to himself.  
  
“You’re jealous,” James says, feeling a bit of anger rising up in his chest. “I’m not just going to leave you, you idiot.” He sits up and turns away from Brock. “And yeah, he - but he’s like a brother to me, Brock.” He looks back when he feels Brock’s hand on his back. “Fucking idiot,” he mutters.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I mean, he did raid a Hydra base for you. Kinda hard to compete with that on any level. So give me some slack," he begs. After a slight pause, James turns and sidles back up to Brock’s side. “That’s it. Come here.” He brings his arms up around James’ shoulders, one hand tangling in James’ hair and gently guiding his head down onto Brock’s shoulder.  
  
“Don’t want to talk anymore. Can we just go to sleep?” James pleads while pressing against Brock. Brock relents quickly with a murmured ‘sure’ and lets James guide him onto his back. After a little rearranging, they both bid each other 'good night’ and settle into silence. Brock runs his fingers through James’ hair in an attempt to soothe him while James’ metal hand traces patterns on Brock’s chest. Neither of them fall asleep for another hour.


	3. Chapter 3

James wakes up around 3:00 a.m. Brock is still asleep and there does not seem to be anything that should have woken James up. He quietly slips away from Brock and heads out to the kitchen. The apartment seems chillier than it should but James just shrugs it off. He leans against the counter while he sips the water. It is all too easy for his mind to wander in the dark. His thoughts turn to Steve before he had become Captain America, back when things had been simpler. Even though some of the memories are happy ones he still feels a sense of melancholy, of loss. After a few minutes he sits at the table. He leans forward, resting his cheek on his flesh hand and yawns. He does not finish the glass of water before he has fallen asleep.  
  
\------------  
  
Brock wakes before the alarm goes off. It takes a couple moments for him to realize that he is alone in the bed. He reaches over and feels that James' side of the bed is cool as if he has not been in it for a while. He stumbles out of bed to go search for his lover. James is still asleep at the table when Brock finds him. "James?" he asks softly, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
James startles awake, swatting at the hand on his shoulder before he realizes that it is just Brock. "Sorry,' he mumbles. "It's morning, isn't it?" he grumbles, mostly to himself.  
  
"Yes, Baby. It's morning. Want some coffee?" Brock murmurs while leaning down to kiss James' temple. He ruffles James' hair when James nods and heads for the coffee pot. He glances over his shoulder at James a few times while getting the coffee started.  
  
When James notices the looks that Brock is giving him he frowns up at him. "Stop looking at me like that," he grumbles. He feels antsy, so he gets up to get a couple plates out of the cupboard. "Want some toast?"  
  
"Sure," Brock says. "Do we have any bacon?" James replies that they do have some and so Brock pulls a pan out of the cupboard while James gets the bacon out of the fridge.  
  
"No eggs, though," James comments as he opens the bacon package and places it on a cutting board to cut to fit in the pan better. "We do have some lettuce and tomatoes if you want to have a BLT."  
  
"That does sound good," Brock decides. While James begins to cook the bacon, Brock fetches the vegetables from the fridge. He and James bump into each other a couple of times while they get out utensils to cook with and finish fixing breakfast. They finish eating and getting ready to go quickly and in near silence.  
  
The day passes in a haze for both Brock and James. They have meetings with superiors and James has a meeting with a counselor. At the end of the day they are given instructions about the next day and meeting with Steve. The drive from SHIELD is quiet and tense. When they stop to pick up some dinner, James stays in the car while Brock goes in to get their order. Once back home, they divvy up dinner and settle on the couch to watch TV and eat.  
  
James finishes eating before Brock does and slides over to lean against his side. He hums in contentment when Brock reaches up with a hand to stroke James' hair. They stay curled up on the couch for a while. "I think I'll go get a shower," he decides. "You want to join me?"  
  
"Go ahead. I'll clean up out here," Brock declines. He pats James on the side when James stands up before standing up himself and gathering the dishes.  
  
James heads towards the bedroom but changes his mind before he reaches the bedroom. "You want to have sex?" he asks, turning around and catching Brock as he heads towards the kitchen.  
  
Brock pauses for a second to glance back at James. "Sure," he says with a slight grin. He quickly drops the dishes in the sink and joins James in the bedroom. "Hey, Baby," he purrs, reaching up to cup his face.  
  
A grin breaks across James' face. "Hey, yourself," he murmurs before leaning in to kiss his lover.  
  
Brock nudges him back to sit on the bed before tugging at his shirt. "Get this off," he orders. They both quickly strip down before James scoots up the bed and Brock climbs up after him. Brock nibbles his way up James' belly and chest. He nips at James' nipple when James gives his hair a light tug.  
  
James gives Brock's hair another tug in retaliation. "You should kiss me," James suggests, using his grip on Brock's hair to tug his head back. Brock gives him a grin and crawls up far enough to oblige him. James grins back against Brock's lips.  
  
Slowly they start grinding against each other, only pausing to grab the lube to slick their erections up. James pushes Brock's head away from his neck when Brock tries to suck a mark on his neck. "No marks," James says. Brock murmurs that he will not leave any on his neck and moves down to nibble on his shoulder. James flips them over. "No marks," James tries to say sternly but cannot keep a grin off his face. Brock rubs James' thighs in apology and wraps his hand around his erection. James moans softly and rocks into Brock's hand a few times before returning the favor. It only takes a few more minutes before James comes, arching against Brock's hand as he rides out the waves of his orgasm. Brock pets his leg with his free hand to soothe him. Still panting and dazed, James realizes that Brock is still hard and resumes stroking him to completion. James is overcome with emotion while watching Brock reach his peak and a couple tears drip from his eyes.  
  
"Baby," Brock starts when he notices the tears on James' cheeks. "What's wrong?" The buzz from his orgasm fading quickly. James just shrugs but lets Brock pull him down against his chest. "Shower?" he asks after a few minutes when James' tears finally seem to stop. He hopes James is up for a shower now because he is sticky and feels gross.  
  
"Yeah," James mumbles. "Shower sounds good." He sits up, rubbing his right cheek on his shoulder to wipe the tears away. He lets Brock wipe the tears from his left cheek with his clean hand. "Thanks," he murmurs.  
  
Brock gives James a small smile. "Come on," he says. He slides off the bed and wraps an arm around James' middle and guides him to the bathroom. They are mostly quiet as they clean up and get ready for bed. When they have finished with their nightly routine, James catches Brock's hand to keep him exiting the bathroom. "I'm glad I have you, you know," he confesses, giving Brock's hand a light squeeze.  
  
Brock blinks in surprise but quickly gives James a grin and pulls him into a tight hug. "Me, too, Baby," he tells him with a kiss to his neck. They break apart after a short while and climb into bed. Brock ends up falling asleep first, with James pressed tightly against his side. Despite the restlessness that James feels, he stays still and eventually forces himself to fall asleep to the sound of Brock's light snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

James is pulled from sleep by a dream of his first war. He has not dreamed of World War II in a long time, and it is not a great way to start this morning. Despite the intensity of the dream, his heart pounding is the only sign of the nightmare when he opens his eyes and the dreamscape fades away. The sun is barely up, giving off just enough light to illuminate the man sleeping peacefully next to him. He stays still, taking in the sight before him, as he begins to mentally prepare himself for the day ahead.   
  
The alarm startles both James and Brock with its shrill abruptness. "Hey, Baby," Brock mumbles, voice gruff with sleep. He squints in the morning light that is now spilling into the room. "Didn't sleep well?" he asks as he notices the crease between James' eyebrows that means he is troubled.   
  
James grimaces, taking stock of himself. "Not really," he replies. "Just bad dreams." He gives Brock a half-hearted grin. "Old memories. Before you were born, you know..." he jokes, trying to lighten the mood. "So much has changed since then," he continues, finally feeling the need to voice his concerns to his lover. "I've changed. I don't know how to tell him everything I've done..."   
  
"You mean what was done to you," Brock corrects, not willing to let James shoulder the blame for what he did while brainwashed.   
  
"Still...I'm the one..." James trails off as Brock frowns at him.   
  
Somehow, James manages to look like a man who has seen too much and like a lost and scared child in need of comfort. Brock leans over to kiss James' temple. "You've got all of us on your side, no matter what happens today," he tells his lover, reminding him that he has friends in SHIELD besides Brock.   
  
"I don't want to lose him again," James whispers. "I don't want him to hate me for what I've...what's been done to me."   
  
"Well, if he decides to be a dick about things, he's going to have a lot of pissed off people to deal with," Brock tells him firmly. He gives James' hand a comforting squeeze before lacing his fingers with cool metal ones. "You ready to get up? I'll make us breakfast," he offers while sitting up.   
  
James rubs his thumb over Brock's, making no move to get up just yet. Brock's words had been reassuring, even if they do not completely quell his fears. Finally, he gives his lover a half grin as he sits up and leans against him. They are quiet for a short while. "Breakfast sounds good," he answers Brock's question.    
  
"Alright." Brock gives him another quick kiss before standing up. James stays on the bed as Brock gets dressed. "Meet me out there when your ready. Unless you want breakfast in bed," he jokes, giving James a wink. It is encouraging to hear James chuckle. There is still a melancholy about him, but James is not retreating into himself so Brock will count it as a minor victory.   
  
"I'll be out in a minute," James says, arching his back to pop it. "Thanks," he says, before Brock can make it out the door. "For everything," he continues when his lover turns back towards him.   
  
"Anytime, Baby," Brock murmurs before continuing on to the kitchen. 


End file.
